Coronary artery disease (CAD) remains a leading cause of death in the United States. Early and accurate detection of myocardial ischemia with underlying CAD has the potential to reduce morbidity and mortality in patients by identifying left ventricular (LV) regions that could be treated before the corresponding myocardium becomes irreversibly scarred.